Wake up
by HR always live on
Summary: HR fluffiness. Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

_This one shot has been totally inspired by sheldonsgirl18's wonderful story Alarm which is brilliant, so I take no credit for this at all._

_

* * *

_

"No…" Ruth murmured as her alarm went off. She was so comfy and warm in bed that she didn't want to move. She managed to reach out and hit her clock so it stopped its annoying beeping and pulled the duvet closer to her, intending to drift off into sleep for a few more minutes.

"Oh, no you don't," a voice said from the other side of the bed. "We have to get to work."

"You're the boss," Ruth said with her eyes still closed. "I'm sure you can be late and no one will mind."

"Hmm, if you say so," Harry said quietly, his hand drifting across her bare stomach. Ruth fought hard to stay still and not react to his touch. Which proved to be much harder when his fingertips were replaced with his lips, his tongue dancing softly against her hot skin.

"Oh God," she murmured, unable to help herself. He chuckled and she felt it reverberate through her entire body. His lips moved higher to her left breast and his tongue began work on her nipple. At the same time his hand drifted lower between her legs, applying the exact pressure he knew from long experience drove her wild.

"Oh Christ," she said quietly as he continued tormenting her. He was taking her to the edge of ecstasy without pushing her over the brink. She whimpered in frustration as suddenly his hands and mouth left her completely. Ruth turned to face him, hating the evil glint he had in his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said seriously. Ruth leant over his bare chest and kissed him thoroughly. "If you're going to wake me up, you can at least finish what you started."

"If you insist," Harry said with a smile, rolling her over and kissing her neck as his hand continued touching her where he had left off only a short while before. It didn't take long for her muscles to tighten as her climax reached its height.

"Oh God Harry!" she half screamed with her arms tight around him. Ruth felt amazed how he could bring her to such an intensity with just a few simple touches. She was still quivering from what he had done to her, as he smiled at her in a way which made her melt.

"No!" Ruth shouted as her alarm woke her up from one of the most vivid dreams she's had about Harry in weeks. She slammed her clock to make it shut up and groaned. Her dream had seemed so real, she was still shaking from the after effects of it. How the hell was she going to be able to look Harry in the eye when she got onto the grid this morning? She got out of bed reluctantly and hurriedly got her clothes on. She thought spending anymore time in bed with her imagination wasn't going to do her any good at all.

* * *

Ruth was busy typing at her computer when Harry came into work for the day. She followed him with her eyes as he walked towards his office. Halfway there he glanced at her and Ruth felt herself flush red as she remembered what he had done to her in her dream. Harry raised an eyebrow at her but didn't have any other reaction as he shut his office door behind him. Ruth let out the breath she was holding and had no idea how she was going to get through the rest of the day.

* * *

_I'd love a review, even if you hate it._


	2. Chapter 2

_I was going through my posted stories and found the reviews for this one. Several people wanted me to continue it so here's the second installment. A third Chapter will pop up in a few days. Random rambling fluff, no spoilers for series 10._

* * *

Later that morning Harry called a meeting of the team. Ruth picked up her usual stack of files and followed Beth into the meeting room. When they were all sat down Harry began speaking and Ruth was trying her hardest to focus on what he was saying, rather than how his lips would feel on her bare skin.

"We have a problem with the French foreign minister," Harry started. "He keeps disappearing and he's never where he should be." Ruth sighed quietly and looked at her files, letting Harry's voice wash over her. Beth nudged her slightly after a minute or so.

Beth's glance seemed to say "Are you okay?" Ruth nodded. There was no way that she could communicate what was bothering her in a look, even had she been so inclined.

"Tariq, what's the CCTV showing?" Harry asked.

Tariq smiled. "The reason the French minister is always missing and acting so shiftily is because he's having an affair with this woman." A picture came up on the screen.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Naomi Grey," Tariq said. "The English wife of his German counterpart."

"Oh God. That is going to be a disaster," Ruth said. "There's so many things that could go wrong with international relations here."

"Agreed," Harry said. "We need a plan of action, at least for the next twelve hours until they all go home, hopefully without a diplomatic meltdown occuring. We need to keep them at peace for at least that long." Ruth sighed and tried to concentrate on what was being said between them all. Which got significantly harder when Harry started drumming his fingers against the table. It was a completely innocent gesture but all Ruth could think about was his hands all over her. She closed her eyes, knowing that the fact that her attention was far from where it should be.

"Okay, that's it," Harry said. Ruth looked up and realised that she had zoned out of the entire meeting. "Ruth, can I see you in my office for a minute?" She nodded and tried to stop her heart from racing.

"What is it?" she asked as he pulled the door closed.

"Maybe you should go home," Harry said. "You're clearly distracted."

"No, no," Ruth said, shaking her head. "I'm fine."

"You look exhausted, you aren't concentrating and today… you won't even look at me." At that comment she did look up at him and wished his eyes didn't look quite this hypnotising. She tried to back away but felt his hand gripping her arm tightly. "What's wrong?" he asked in a firm voice. A voice that wouldn't take no for an answer. "Talk to me."

"I can't," Ruth said quietly… "I just… I can't." She was looking at the floor but she suddenly felt her head being tilted upwards. Harry's hand was under her chin, making her look at him.

"Why?" he asked.

She swallowed and then decided to bite the bullet and actually decided to speak. She couldn't take it anymore. The loaded silences and guarded looks. "Because every time I close my eyes, or every time I look at you, or just even start thinking about anything else in the world, my mind goes to you. I can't fight it and I can't switch it off. Wherever I am, whatever I'm doing, I always seem to be thinking of you. And I am so tired. I am so exhausted of my brain going over the same things about you, over and over again. I can't breathe around you anymore, I can't…"

She was cut off by his lips pushing gently against hers. Her eyes flew shut instantly as his hands cradled her face gently. She hadn't exactly expected him to kiss her but she wasn't complaining. It felt wonderful. She felt Harry's tongue caress her lips carefully, almost hesitantly and she opened her mouth to him, more than willingly. It took about a minute, a blissful sixty seconds before she broke away from him. The disappointment etched on his face was painfully obvious. One of her hands rose to his face to comfort him. "I just couldn't breathe," she said breathlessly with a smile. He smiled back and kissed her again, tentatively. When he felt her about to pull away he moved first and started to kiss her neck gently. She tilted her head so he could reach more of her skin, her breathing incredibly uneven. By the time his lips reached her collarbone she desperately needed to kiss him again.

"Oh, God Harry…" she murmured. "Please…kiss me…" He didn't wait to be asked again and kissed her, this time all of his nervousness and wariness had vanished. Replaced with such a deep passion that it made her weak at the knees. "I should get back to work," she whispered before kissing him again, showing no desire to leave his office.

"Not a chance," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. "At least, not yet. I'm busy. Making up, for lost time." Every couple of words was punctuated by a quick kiss. Ruth found herself backed up against the wall as Harry kept kissing her over and over again. Ruth wondered why it had been so hard for her to finally voice her feelings. After all, when it had led to this… Harry kissing her in a way she had only ever dreamed of. Actually in a way it was better than she'd dreamed.

* * *

"Damn it," Dimitri said, cursing at the screen. The German minister was wandering the halls of some anonymous Government building. "We need Harry, we need a distraction. Now."

"I'm not going in there," Beth said pointing to his office. "And if you value your career or your life I wouldn't either."

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asked.

"Harry has been trapped in that office with Ruth for the last…" Beth glanced at her watch. "Twenty four minutes with the blinds closed. They're either arguing spectacularly or actually admitting they're in a relationship and making up."

"That's an image I didn't want in my mind," Dimitri muttered.

"If you want to test the theory, call Harry and see if he picks up," Beth suggested. Dimitri thought that was an excellent idea and picked up the phone. Sure enough, it wasn't answered. After ten rings he put the phone down. He was smiling.

"I don't think they're arguing."

* * *

_Please review and I'll update asap. xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They've really inspired me to get a move on and write this. I know its a long chapter but I couldn't bear to break it up. Please remember M rated!  
_

* * *

Ruth stifled a yawn, looking at her computer. Everyone was happy and they were all on their correct flights, leaving UK soil. She closed her eyes for a second or two, remembering how it had felt when Harry had kissed her. The way his hands had held her face… She looked around the grid and saw that everyone was beginning to leave and go home. She suddenly felt inexplicably nervous. Harry hadn't said anything to her at all that wasn't related to the operation and she wondered where they went from here. She never got further in her silent pondering because Harry emerged from his office and made a beeline straight for her desk. She fought to keep a straight face which was difficult because whenever she saw him she wanted to smile. He leant over her desk, very close to her.

"I was wondering whether you'd like to come over to mine," Harry said quickly. "I'll cook something. I know you haven't eaten all day. Although my cooking skills aren't exactly brilliant…"

"That's okay," Ruth replied cutting him off. "I'll be coming around for the company, not the food."

"Good," Harry said with a smile. "How much work have you got left?"

Ruth scanned her desk after reluctantly breaking eye contact with Harry. "Er, ten minutes?" she guessed accurately.

"Okay," Harry said nodding. His fingertips grazed the back of her hand incredibly lightly just before he turned away and returned to his office. Ruth breathed out a shaky breath, determined to finish everything in the fastest possible time.

* * *

The car ride from the grid to Harry's house was tense and uncomfortable, filled with nerves and anxiousness. Even the driver was deathly quiet. About halfway there Harry reached across the seat and held her hand. She glanced at his face and smiled, her hand squeezing his lightly. It was a slightly more comfortable silence as the car pulled up outside Harry's house. She got out of the car and followed him up to the door. He unlocked it and she followed, curiously into his house. She had never actually managed to see his house before although she had to admit she had imagined it more than once.

"Can you hit the security box?" Harry called from down the hall. "Its 27, 56, 14."

"Sure," Ruth said quickly hitting the number on the keypad. She felt incredibly happy that Harry trusted her with that. By the time she turned around he had switched the kitchen light on and was shrugging his coat off.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Harry asked.

_You?_ She thought but was relieved she didn't say it. "I'm not fussy," she said.

"Oh I doubt that's true," he said under his breath, but just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled but didn't argue.

"What can I do to help?" Ruth asked.

* * *

"That was delicious," Ruth said putting her fork down with a smile. The meal had been really good and the conversation had been flowing as easily as the wine.

"Mm," Harry agreed taking a sip of red wine. The force of the look he gave her made her almost tremble.

"I'll clear up," Ruth said to interrupt the intensity. Harry smiled and let her get up. When she brushed past his shoulder he gripped her arm tightly and she looked at him, fire burning in her blue eyes. He quickly got up from his chair and drew her in for a kiss. A slow, gentle, perfect kiss.

"Forget the dishes," Harry murmured when they broke apart for a second. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her again. She loved the way his shirt felt under her fingertips, thin and rumpled with the heat of his skin reaching her. One of his hands drifted through her hair and ended on the back of her neck, pulling her even closer.

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. "I'm going to call you a taxi," Harry said quietly, looking into her blue eyes.

"What?" Ruth said completely shocked. "Why?"

"So I can kiss you for the next few minutes and then lead you to the car like a perfect gentleman and kiss you goodnight. I don't want to push you. That's why."

"Oh God, Harry," she said under her breath. When he talked to her like that she had even less desire to go home than normal. "Please… please don't call me a cab unless you really want me to leave. Because… I don't want to go home."

"Ruth…"

"I mean it," she said quietly. "But if you want me to leave, of course I will."

"I can't think of anything I want less," he said honestly. "But…" she didn't let him get any further. It was her turn to cut him off. Her lips found his in a desperate, passionate, hungry kiss. A kiss that was definitely leading somewhere. She felt Harry's fingertips hunt for the hem of her blouse and felt an electric shock when they finally made contact with her skin. He drew back slightly, hearing her gasping.

"I might be pushing my luck a bit here, but do you want to go upstairs?" he asked slowly. She could tell he was expecting her to run. To leave and not come back. She was not going to run from him ever again. No matter what happened she would not run.

"Yes," she replied, passion and intent shining through her eyes. He gripped her hand tightly and led the way upstairs to his bedroom.

When she was there she had a quick look around. There were no personal possessions anywhere. The thing which took up most of the space in the room was the king size bed. She swallowed. Now that they'd got this far there was no way she was backing out. She turned and saw him watching her reaction. Waiting for her to make her excuses and leave. She wasn't going to. She walked the couple of steps it took to close the gap and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him in for another kiss.

Eyes closed and lips on his she was only distantly aware of the fact that Harry was slowly unbuttoning her blouse. It became obvious when it fell to the floor, making goose bumps appear on her skin. He ran his hands over her bare arms and then slowed. She stopped kissing him and wondered what was wrong.

"What's that?" he asked quietly, looking at a small circular spot on her arm. Ruth saw what he was looking at and sighed.

"That… that's where Lucas injected me," Ruth said. "It always seems to run a couple of degrees colder than the rest of me." Her hand covered the mark which she hated. It reminded her of a time she only wanted to forget. Harry entwined her fingers in his, moving them out of the way. "Harry…"

"Sh," he replied. He gently set his lips on the mark, touching her in a way no one ever had before. He was remembering how close he had come to losing her that day. He never wanted to feel like that again. He worked his way up her arm and along her collarbone, all the time her hands running up and down his back.

"Mm," she said almost to herself. "Shirt. Off. Now."

"I never knew you were so demanding," he whispered, helping her with his shirt buttons.

"Hm, I can't think of I time I last wanted something this much," she replied with a smirk.

"Oh I can," he said in the breaths in between kissing her skin. "Every single day. When you're on the grid. Everyday. For years. And years." At this point she managed to throw Harry's shirt to the floor, her eyes and her fingertips running slowly over his chest. He felt very self conscious for about ten seconds. Then he realised that she was enjoying herself incredibly. Her hands were actually shaking while she touched him, her breathing erratic. She moved forward and kissed his neck lightly.

He pushed her body forward until the back of her legs hit the side of the bed. He kept pushing her until she fell ungracefully on the bed, making both of them laugh. He leant over her and started to unzip her skirt as she worked on his belt, all the time their lips never parting. She moaned into his mouth as his hands skimmed her thighs, pushing her skirt down. When her brain managed some semblance of conscious thought she pushed his trousers down, her fingernails digging into his flesh lightly.

Suddenly she felt her bra vanishing and being thrown to the floor. She whimpered as Harry's lips started worshiping her breasts. "Oh, Harry…" she breathed, unable to control the sensations running through her. "Oh my God…" Her hands pushed his boxers down impatiently, at the same time he kissed her lips slowly and passionately. She could feel how much he wanted her and she had had enough of the teasing. "Harry, I need you," she said simply, her hand cradling his face. "Now."

He nodded once and pulled her knickers down. Suddenly she felt herself stretched wonderfully as he filled her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer. He didn't move inside her, just watched her face, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. Which she did five seconds later. She smiled at him and that was when he moved, just fractionally but it was enough to bring a quiet moan to her lips. He loved that he could do this to her. He kept moving slowly inside her, loving watching her face as he did so. Ruth reached up and kissed him thoroughly as he gradually increased the tempo. She could feel her climax slowly building.

"Oh please Harry," she murmured. "Please."

"If you insist," he replied quietly with a smirk. She moaned as he moved faster. Very soon her climax overtook her powerfully, and as she breathed heavily into his ear, he felt the last of his self control leave him and all conscious thought vanished from both of them.

* * *

_Please leave a review! By the way, I lied. There's a fourth chapter to come if you want._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's the last chapter ahead of tonights new episode..._

* * *

"No, no, no, no, please God no!" Ruth moaned under her breath as the alarm went off. She kept her eyes tightly shut because she wanted to hold on to her image of Harry for as long as possible. Harry naked, holding her, touching her, kissing her… It had been so… wonderfully vivid that she couldn't even bring herself to open her eyes to hit the clock and make it stop beeping.

"Sorry," Harry murmured next to her, turning off the clock and then stroking her hair briefly, one hand on her hip. "I forgot to switch it off last night. You were somewhat distracting." Ruth's eyes snapped open in shock as the memories of the night before came filtering back through her brain. Harry was looking at her and thought he read fear in her eyes. His hands stopped touching her instantly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, incredibly worried over the look on her face.

"Oh God yes," she reassured him instantly. "Yeah, I think okay would cover it," she said smiling, her hand resting on his chest lightly. Harry felt his heart rate return to normal, seeing her smile. He had wondered for a second or two whether she regretted it and was relieved he seemed to be wrong. "I just… the alarm," Ruth continued. "I thought I was dreaming again."

"Again?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow. She blushed a gorgeous shade of red but he wasn't going to let her off the hook. He kept one hand under her chin, making her look at him, the other resting on her ribcage.

"Well, lets just say you've been the main reason I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep in months."

"Months?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't look so smug," she snapped quickly. He smiled even more broadly and Ruth kissed him to stop that irritating look. After a moment or two, she kept kissing him because it felt incredibly good. It was wonderful to be able to feel his arms around her as their bodies were pressed against each other in the morning light. Eventually her head rested on his chest, her eyes blissfully shut. "I've had a really enjoyable twelve hours."

"I hope so," he whispered, kissing her hair. "It only took eight years of waiting to get here."

"Very un-gentlemanly behaviour though," she teased, her fingertip tracing the lines and scars on his chest.

"I didn't hear you complaining," he said with a smile. "All I heard was you moaning…"

"Harry…"

"…and whimpering"

"Harry!"

"…all night long." She blushed again but didn't say anything. There was complete silence between them and Ruth was enjoying the quiet and the peace. It was a nice change after their hectic life on the grid. She was incredibly comfortable, her head on Harry's chest, their breathing quietly in sync. His fingers were running through her hair soothingly and she was about to drift of when she heard him speak quietly. "I love you."

Ruth moved and looked at him, her mind completely at a loss. She had known how he felt but to have him finally voice it meant the world to her. "I know you do," she said with a smile. "I love you too."

* * *

_One last review would be wonderful!_


End file.
